treeclan_fieldclan_lakeclan_caveclan_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Original Story Timeline
Timeline The following "timeline" (although it is more of an outline or a listing of events with sufficient detail) is based around the original story of the forum, from the beginning to the end of the Shadowed Woods Conflict. NOTE: This timeline is from a TreeClan perspective. NOTE: Some characters were introduced later into the actual roleplay. Please remember that this will not be completely accurate to the roleplay, for story purposes. Bolded '''items are things that are not completely derived from the roleplay. Also, somethings have been changed to make more sense in the story's continuity. IF YOU NEED ANY CLARIFICATION OR MORE DETAIL ON A POINT, PLEASE ASK QUILLFANG (Quilly) FOR ASSISTANCE. Beginning to Wolf-Pack Incident (Greenleaf) * TreeClan is experiencing normal life. Longface (Oakheart's mate) is bearing kits. Quillfang, Hawkstorm, and Oakheart are the only warriors in camp. The deputy, Wildfire, is also present, and so is Sagestar. * Wildfire, Oakheart, and Hawkstorm decide to go on a hunting patrol. Hawkstorm takes too long grooming, so Sagestar accompanies them instead. * The patrol smells odd scents deep in their hunting grounds, coming from the Twolegplace and No-Clan territory. They begin to investigate. * Longface begins her kitting. * The patrol hears crunching leaves close by. * '''Frostheart comes back to camp from helping Junipertail gather herbs. Hawkstorm and Quillfang help Frostheart deliver the kits by getting moss, herbs, and water. The kittens are Blackkit, Jaykit, Dewkit, and Flightkit. * Sagestar goes back to camp to get Quillfang and Hawkstorm from camp, leaving Wildfire and Oakeart to hold the position. * Shadow, the rogue, declares that he and his mate Bone and his sister Fox are taking over TreeClan territory. * Sagestar returns and attacks Shadow. They have a brief fight, then Shadow attacks Dawnspark, who had heard the fight while she was on patrol. '''Bone is sent to attack TreeClan camp, but is stopped by Dawnspark. * Oakheart and Shadow fight. Shadow then calls in the rest of his warriors, and Shadow sends Bone to attack camp again. Stormeye, '''who was from Dawnspark's patrol, enters the battle. * Oakheart attacks Shadow and tells Sagestar to get back to camp and defend his kits. After giving the rogue some nasty wounds, Shadow gets away and orders his cats to retreat. Dawnspark is attacked by Bone and Fox, then the two she-cats retreat. * The TreeClan warriors return to camp. After getting their wounds treated by Junipertail, Sagestar orders Dawnspark to go check out the borders. When she returns, she reports that LakeClan is planning invading. * Sagestar orders her warriors to attack, even though they have had little rest and time for their wounds to heal. When they reach the LakeClan battle patrol, Stormeye begins the attack. * After being overwhelmed by the battle-ready LakeClan cats, led by Darkstar and Cloverfur, Sagestar orders Oakheart to get the help of CaveClan. As he tries to get away to CaveClan territory, he is intercepted by Cloverfur, who then runs to get FieldClan's help. * Quillfang jumps on Cloverfur, giving Oakheart an opening to escape. * Emberstar descends and orders the two Clans to stop fighting. He uses his power over the territories to smack Quillfang and Darkstar, (who were fighting with snappy comebacks) and sends them away. TreeClan then returns to camp with heavy wounds, Dawnspark worst of all. * Quillfang checks the border to make sure LakeClan had truly left their territory. Spottedkit is found to be missing and is never seen again. (She had been stolen by LakeClan during the battle). Six Moons Pass * Oakheart is leading a hunting patrol when he hears snapping twigs. He sends his patrol back to bring help. Two rogues named Dot and Fleck, from Shadow's Wolf-Pack, ambush Oakheart. Quillfang and Hawkstorm come to his aid. * Dot tries to get Fleck to kill Oakheart, but when he is unwilling, Dot murders Oakheart himself. They barely escape Quillfang and Hawkstorm's rage. * When they return with the news, Sagestar decides to honor Oakheart and make his kits into apprentices. She takes Jaykit as her apprentice, Flightkit to Quillfang and Blackkit to Dawnspark. Dewkit has expressed an interest in becoming a medicine cat, so she becomes Junipertail's apprentice. They are then visited by CaveClan, who want to check on them because they did not attend the Gathering. Sagestar warns them about the Wolf-Pack. * Longface tells her kittens of their father's deaths. * During the mourning, Quillfang tells the Clan that they should avenge Oakheart's death, and Sagestar agrees. * After several days of training and recovering from losing the best warrior, Sagestar leads the attack into Twolegplace and track down Shadow and find the Wolf-Pack's camp. Shadow and Sagestar fight, and Dawnspark kills one of the rogues. * Badger and Fox, the twin warriors of the Wolf-Pack and Shadow's sisters, attack Dawnspark. * Fleck betrays the Wolf-Pack and attacks Badger. Fox keeps on her attack on Dawnspark, who is rescued by Fallensnow. * The Wolf-Pack loses the fight when Sagestar mortally wounds Shadow, who then orders a retreat. * Dragon, A Wolf-Pack cat, comes out of the shadows and attacks Dawnspark. Quillfang knocks Dragon over and sends him running with the rest of his comrades. * When they return, Fleck is invited into TreeClan by Sagestar and is named Flecktail. Life then slowly returns back to normal. * Dawnspark tells her friend, Wildlily, about her feelings for both Quillfang and Fallensnow. Wildlily tells her to go with the tom she's loved longer. While they are talking, a rogue demands that TreeClan takes her kit. Dawnspark and Wildlily take the kit, Fire, back to camp, and he hates his new home. He becomes Firekit. * Sagestar begins to doubt herself because of the little interaction she has with her Clan. Morningkit then encourages her. Ebonypelt is revealed to be in love with Sagestar. Several Moons Pass (Leaf-Fall) '' * Jaypaw, Blackpaw, and Flightpaw are made warriors: Jayflight, Flightwing, and Blackheart. Morningkit is apprenticed to Wildfire. * Sagestar tells Quillfang to be a man with his feelings about Dawnspark. Wildfire comforts Hawkstorm, who has lingering guilt about injuring his leg and not being able to save his friend, Oakheart. * Dawnspark and Quillfang confess their love for each other. * Jaytalon bullies Foxstrike, and the two come to blows. (They had been clashing for moons). * Jaytalon lies and tells Sagestar that Foxstrike attacked her for no reason. * Firekit is apprenticed to Longface. Blazekit is apprenticed, but refuses to be mentored by anyone but Foxstrike. Dawnstrike and Jaytalon argue. * Foxstrike goes hunting and finds fox blood everywhere and realizes it is the blood of her foster family. After a little more searching, she finds the body of a fox friend, Stormy. * Quillfang, Dawnspark, and Fallensnow '''are on a border patrol' and stumble upon Foxstrike. Scar, Foxstrike's foster uncle and a blood red fox, enters the territory. * Quillfang, Lionshade, and Jaytalon have a very, very bad night. (The roleplayers sorta spazzed out... heheh). * The first stirrings of Nightcough begin in the Clan: Earthbelly catches it, and three days later he dies. Sagestar misinterprets something Quillfang says to Dawnspark as criticism on her leadership of TreeClan and gets upset * Wildfire and Hawkstorm are taking a walk and find Cat, a young kit. She will die out on her own (being less than a moon old), and Sagestar makes her Thornkit. * Quillfang and Sagestar make up their quarrel. * Jaytalon plots to murder Sagestar and Wildfire. * Monster is found outside camp and is attacked by Foxstrike, who backs down quickly. Monster then kills Jaytalon. * Deathfang (a rogue Foxstrike had seen an omen about and is a potential danger to TreeClan) and Foxstrike fight in the forest. After a long fight, she kills Deathfang and returns to camp. Three Moons Pass * Blackfang searches TreeClan territory to find his daughter: Cat. * Monster overreacts and gets enraged. Then he attacks Wildfire. Hawkstorm, Flecktail, and a recently-returned Blackfang fight back. * Hawkstorm dislocated a bone in the fight and Foxstrike puts it back in place. * Quillfang chases a pheasent across the Thunderpath and gets hit by a monster. * Monster and Blazepaw find Quillfang on the edge of the Thunderpath. Sagestar and Foxstrike, on patrol, are attacked by a young badger. Monster orders Blazepaw to get the injured warrior back to camp. He runs off to help, and Quillfang tells Blazepaw to do so as well. He makes his way, severely wounded, back to camp and into the medicine den, where he is treated by Junipertail. * When Sagestar, Foxstrike, Blazepaw, and Monster return to camp. Monster is renamed Storm, as a half-way point to becoming a warrior. Storm goes into LakeClan territory. * Quillfang explains what happened to him to Sagestar. * Storm is chased over to TreeClan territory by Heronsong and Dragon. Several foxes come to defend Storm, and Heronsong and Dragon face them up with courage. When Scar, one of the foxes, rebukes Heronsong for allowing Dragon to help him. Heronsong replies that any cat that would defend LakeClan as his own was his Clanmate. They then return to their camp. * Storm attacks Blazepaw and causes her shoulder to bleed. Storm is imprisoned in the back of camp. Blackfang and Storm have a conversation. * Two foxes attack camp and attempt to kill Foxstrike. Foxstrike then decides she should leave to make sure the Clan would not be harmed. Wildfire persuades her to stay, although one of the conditions is that Storm must be allowed to remain with TreeClan. Some of the Clan believe he is too dangerous, but accept it grudgingly. * Sagestar disagrees when she returns from hunting later that evening and orders Storm to leave, while Foxstrike is on patrol and Blazepaw is doing chores. * Honeykit is apprenticed to Sagestar. * Astrid finds Storm leaving TreeClan territory and goads him about being a monster. * CaveClan's medicine cat comes to TreeClan camp and asks for a cure to Nightcough, which is spreading through their camp. Junipertail tells them the cure: the roots of a red plant the color of deathberries. * Morningpaw, Blazepaw, and Firepaw are made warriors: Morningblaze, Blazenose, and Firelily. * Foxstrike and Flecktail confess their love. * The two foxes attack once again, this time while Foxstrike is out hunting with Flarepelt, Blazenose's mother.. Astrid helps defend her and drives away the foxes. Flarepelt is killed during the fight. * Astrid and Foxstrike decide to look for Storm. Astrid then reveals her true colors and attempts to murder Foxstrike. Storm bounds in and kills Astrid, and her spirit is sent to the Shadowed Woods with Darkstar and Shadow. * Foxstrike finds Storm, and he is welcomed into the Clan. * Foxstrike finds out she is bearing Flecktail's kits. * Storm is waiting in Sagestar's den to talk, and while Sagestar goes to make dirt, Honeypaw sneaks in to get a good look at Storm. She is sent out by an uncomfortable Storm. ''Three Moons Pass '' * On the night Junipertail and Dewstep go to the Starlake, Foxstrike has her kits. They are named Bluekit, Swipekit, and Dovekit. * Thornkit is revealed to be Blackfang's daughter Cat. TO BE CONTINUED -Quilly Category:Information